ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 7: Waterfall
(Detarune/Undyne Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet and Echo Flower Productions) Papyrus: Isn't this great, human? We're off on a grand adventure together! Papyrus: #I can't believe it#I made a friend #Who likes me for me, even though our time wasn't great!#My style and charm have won over a human #Who enjoys good food, I think this must be fate!#When I tell Undyne- #Wait, I probably shouldn't do that, she'll be mad, she might have, then throw, a cow (Phone rings) Frisk: Papyrus, it’s your phone. Papyrus: #Oh, um, er- huh... #I'm sorry, Frisk... that was my phone ringing #Uh-oh. that would be her... calling right now... Papyrus: I've, er- got to take this! I'm so sorry! I'll be right back! Probably! Frisk: See ya around Papyrus. Chara: Let’s go Frisk. Frisk was wandering around until he met Monster Kid again. Monster Kid: Hey again Frisk. Frisk: Hey Monster Kid, so why do you need me here? Monster Kid: Well, I have something to tell you. Frisk: What is it? Monster Kid: Have you heard of the Delta Rune? Frisk: No, I haven’t. Chara: (whispers to Frisk) It’s the prophecy of my family here. Frisk: (whispers to Chara) Who? Chara: (whispers to Frisk) The Dreemurr Family. Frisk: (whispers to Chara) Okay. (talks to Monster Kid) Oh, so about the Delta Rune. Monster Kid: Oh yeah, there’s a whole prophecy connected to the Delta Rune! Monster Kid: #It’s been said since #Times from long ago #That from the surface an angel will fall Frisk: An angel… from the surface? Monster Kid: #It will make a#Choice of different paths#Through sunlight or death, it will soon free us all Monster Kid: But really, I just think the Delta Rune looks cool! Oh, maybe Undyne knows about it! Frisk: Undyne? Monster Kid: Yeah! I always thought it would be so cool to get to meet up with her! I heard she was around here, and then I heard you were going this way so I was wondering if I could, well tag along? Frisk: Umm… Chara: Loud fans plus Undyne equals you dead in 5 seconds. Monster Kid: My parents are jerks and won’t let me go by myself. We can meet her together! Frisk: Well, umm, that would be great kid, but… Monster Kid: Oh, there she is, right over there! Hi Undy- Frisk, what was- Frisk: Shh! Chara: Ugh, thank you! Frisk, Chara and Monster Kid hide behind the tall grass while Papyrus was talking to Undyne. Papyrus: H-hi Undyne! I’m here with my daily report… Uhh… regarding that human I called you about earlier… Undyne: Did you fight them? Papyrus: Of course I did! I fought him- I mean them valiantly. Undyne: Did you capture them? Papyrus: W-w-well… no. Undyne: What?! Papyrus: Y-you have to forgive me, Undyne! I tried to fight them, but… I failed to defeat them. Undyne: Ugh! You know what has to be done, Papyrus! Papyrus: But… Undyne: #With the seventh human soul #The surface we will see Papyrus: Is that really necessary? I mean… taking his- I mean their soul? Undyne: The human world shall be ours They’d never stand to me! Papyrus: I thought that maybe we could be friends. Undyne: Friends? Papyrus, they’re a human! And humans are our enemies! If you want to be a part of the Royal Guard you have to understand that, and live by it! Papyrus: I… understand. Undyne: #That human stands in the way #Of all our hopes and dreams Frisk: I think we’d better get out of here… Undyne: #Their soul soon will be ripped out #Asgore will set us free! Undyne: So, as a member of the Royal Guard in training, will you help? Papyrus: I’ll… I’ll do anything I can, Undyne. Undyne: Good, I’m counting on you! Frisk, Chara and Monster Kid are about to move until Monster Kid stepped on a twig which causes Undyne to know if there is a human. Undyne: I know you’re out there, human! Prey can only run from predator for so long! Ugh… (raises her spear) When Undyne left, Frisk, Chara and Monster Kid went out of the tall grass and wandered around Waterfall. Meanwhile, Genocide and Pacifist were watching them as Genocide glared at them. Then, Pacifist explained to her that Frisk and Chara aren’t like Flowey. (Be Prepared Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions Original Song Be Prepared by Lion King) Pacifist: Those children… they aren’t like Flowey, especially Frisk. Maybe with them here, things will change. Genocide: Ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha! Pacifist: What? What’s so funny? Genocide: You naive idiot. They’re different from Flowey, yes, but… this variable makes for an interesting opportunity. Pacifist: We’re stuck here. You can’t do anything but influence them like Flowey. Genocide: Precisely. Genocide: #Here where the void’s endlessly calling#You couldn’t get Flowey to be good#And now that these children have fallen#I’ll guide them to be as they should#These 2 children now pique my interest#But there’s flickers of hope in your eyes#Though when they find out they can reset#I'll extinguish your hope and your light!#So prepare for the Underground’s downfall#Be prepared for a new grand design!#Little Frisk and Chara will bring a new era Pacifist: I can’t let you hurt them! Genocide: Oh trust me, I’ll turn them! Genocide: #They shall reign in battle, enough of your prattle#Soon those two shall be right by my side! #Not a soul in that world shall be spared #Be prepared! Pacifist: Be prepared for what? You can’t reset their minds or anything. Genocide: Just wait and see. They’ll come around. Once I can get Chara to do so, I’m sure Frisk will be swayed, he wants to be Chara’s “friend” after all. Pacifist: They’d have to die to get here. Genocide: And they will. Mark my words, they will. Pacifist: They’re good people. Genocide: For now. But Chara reminds me so much of myself. It shouldn’t be too hard. Pacifist: But- Genocide: Misery loves company, you know. Pacifist: #I’ll find some way to stop you!#I won’t let you corrupt their minds! Genocide: #Such bold words you’ll never follow through#They’ll follow LOVE’s calling inside#After everything we have been through#You think that you’ll get through to me?#You’re useless, there’s nothing you can do#WATCH AS THIS WORLD WILL GO EMPTY!#So prepare for your dreams to be vanquished#Be prepared for all your hopes to die!#So many lives taken, my old name forsaken#Their death knell is now set, they never will forget#This world’s final hour! They’ll fall to my power!#The Anomaly of Genocide!#Not a soul in the world shall be spared#Be prepared!#Their end through every timeline declared!#Be prepared! Genocide: See? Now let’s go to them. Pacifist: Umm… Genocide and Pacifist are going to meet Frisk and Chara. While the 3 kids were walking through Waterfall, Genocide and Pacifist popped out of nowhere. Frisk, Chara and Monster Kid: (gasps) Frisk: Monster Kid, hide behind the bushes! Chara: Alright, who goes there. Genocide: (chuckles evilly) Don’t you know who we are, boys? I am the Anomaly of Genocide! Frisk and Chara: Oh my god! Genocide: Just wait and see, I want to tell you that you would kill everyone along with me Chara. Chara: They’re my family! I’d NEVER kill them! And neither would Frisk! Come on Frisk, let’s just go! (Megalovania Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Genocide: NO! You’re not leaving yet you 2. Genocide: #Here again#Lost within the darkness#Why not reset#To a path you won’t address#All it would take #Is just one monster falling #Isn’t the urge calling? Pacifist: #Death and war #To you that’s all that matters#Wanting more#As the ashes scatter#Don’t you see #What that path amounts to?#Don’t listen!#Stay determined you 2! Genocide: #Side with me#YOu’ll see my way’s better#Everything#Soon destroyed together#Hear my voice#They deserve the grave too#Make your choice#Murder’s what will save you! Pacifist: #Doesn’t have to be that way#On this determined path you 2 should stay#Genocide is not the right way#You both know what is at stake Both: #Your actions determine fate#Save, run, or exterminate?#Now here at the crossroads you both stand#What is the choice you’ll make?#Your heart and soul call within Pacifist: #Will you spare those that you meet Genocide: #Or kill them all in frustration? Both: #What is the story that you’ll choose to begin? Pacifist: #Violence won’t solve all your quarrels #Genocide will only bring sorrow Frisk: #2 paths to take Genocide: #Fight and soon your strength will prevail#Let your power shine in this new tale! Chara: #Is it really our choice to make? Pacifist: #When you kill, you distance your mind#More likely to be cruel than kind Genocide: #In a fight, friendship can’t set you free #Take their lives, LET THIS WORLD GO EMPTY! Pacifist: #Don’t give in to a lust for power Genocide: #Strike them down, it’s their final hour#Would their deaths really be so tragic? Pacifist: #Don’t listen to that megalomaniac! Genocide: #Soon those spears will bring you to your end Pacifist: #There is still a chance to befriend#I can help you to survive Genocide: #Forget your reservations and decide! Pacifist: #Just stay strong! End their tragic story Genocide: #Forget that! Just go for the glory! Pacifist: #Please don’t kill, no need to be fighting Genocide: #Feel your thoughts of vengeance igniting Pacifist: #Just be friends! You’ll get through, I promise Genocide: #Victory can’t come without violence Pacifist: #Chara, Frisk, yes it’s a risk but#Here’s not kill or be killed Genocide: #Here it’s kill or be killed (Song Ends) Genocide: So what do you choose you 2? Pacifist: Hurry up, before it’s too late. Chara: We choose to go to your route Pacifist, you were right, you don’t have to kill to win. Pacifist: That’s the spirit, see ya around the both of you and good luck for saving the monsters. Chara: You were right Frisk, not all humans are bad. Frisk: It’s okay Chara. Monster Kid: Yo! Are you okay Frisk? Frisk: I’m okay MK, let’s go through the caverns until- (spear slashes through) Frisk: Undyne’s here, run! They ran until they encountered 2 tunnels and they don’t know which one. Monster Kid: There are 2 tunnels. Frisk: Don’t worry MK, I’ll go to this one and you’ll go to the other one. Monster Kid: Good idea, see ya around Frisk. Frisk(and Chara) entered the tunnel until they saw Echo Flowers. Frisk: Woah, Chara what are those? Chara: Those are Echo Flowers, these are the ones Sans told you about. Frisk: What are they like? (Waterfall Lyrics Adapted by Echo Flower Productions and Aria Rose) Chara: You know, the Echo Flowers sing a song sometimes. Frisk: The flowers sing? Chara: They can talk, you’re surprised they sing? You have to be real quiet… Flowey: #Fallen down… Echo Flowers: #Deep down, Whispers#We can hear them all#Your inner voice#What will it tell us?#The deepest abyss of your soul#It can't hide Chara and Chorus: #Conflict, turmoil#Unfaltering kindness#Apprehension#Determination#All those feelings mixed up#An array of thoughts Chorus: #Will you fight or show#True mercy#You have to make that choice#Will you save our friends#Escape then#Show them the world above#Will you set him free#Mercilessly#Write your wish in the dust#Two sides are playing#A tough game#An endless tug of war Flowey and Chorus: #Which will win?#Savior or murderer? Chara: #Echos of a conversation#Fill you up with determination#Paths I once thread, I remember#Before to death I surrendered#Not much has changed here underground#Throughout these hundred years#The songs ring the same#All these memories come back to me #Both joy and sorrow#Pain taught me a blend of hate and love#Though there’s resentment#There’s someone that you remind me of#Long ago#And the promise of my own Flowey: #Now hear the echoes calling#Whisper as the world is falling#Paths are winding, lost and rotten#Soon by all you’ll be forgotten… Frisk and Chara have been exploring until they saw a lonely Echo Flower. Frisk: Chara, what happens if I touch the flower. Chara: It repeats phrases instead, try it. Frisk poked the flower and it said something to him. Echo Flower: Behind you. Frisk: What does it mean? Chara: Frisk… Undyne: Surprise! Frisk and Chara: Run! Both of them ran from Undyne as she threw spears at them. Soon, they reached the dead end. Frisk: Chara, it’s a dead end! Then, Undyne’s spears slashed through the bridge and Frisk fell down, unconscious. Chara: Frisk! Chara came down and tried to check if Frisk is still alive. Chara: Frisk, can you hear me? (Checks pulse) Okay, he’s not dead, he’s okay, he is just knocked unconscious. Then, Frisk started dreaming, hearing a voice of a young boy from the ruins which is not Chara’s. Asriel: It sounds like it’s coming from over there. Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Chara… huh? That’s a nice name. C’mon Chara, I won’t hurt you. (Memory Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Asriel: #Angel fallen from the sky#I’m here, I heard your cry#Eyes like embers burning bright#I swear you’ll be alright Chara: #Dolorem ipsum docet#I just want to forget#After everything I’ve known#I’m better off alone Asriel: #In that world up there above#Were you ever shown love?#You have no need to fear me#I will show you mercy#I’ll stay determined and strong#To help right what went wrong#I see the pain in your eyes#But there is hope and light#Let your bad thoughts disappear#You have no need to fear#No need to run or escape#I promise you’ll be safe Chara: #Distant starlight#Trapped in the light#Here below#Was it you calling? Asriel: #Down here you can always stay#We 2 will be okay#You can make this place your home#You’ll never be alone Then Frisk woke up again in a bed of flowers and Chara was watching him. Chara: Frisk! Thank god you’re okay. Frisk: I’m okay, Oh! Headache! Chara: It’s okay, Frisk. Frisk: Seriously, bad dreams and headaches don't mix. Chara: It's okay, no need to think about it anymore. (Don't Forget Lyrics by Toby Fox) Chara: #When the light is running low #And the shadows start to grow #And the places that you know #Seem like fantasy Frisk and Chara: #There’s a light inside your soul#That’s still shining in the cold#With the truth#The promise in our hearts Chara: #Don’t forget#I’m with you in the dark (Song ends) Chara: Frisk, how do you know this song? Frisk: My mom used to sing that to me when I was little until I ran away. I’ll tell you why did a fell down here later, I’m not in the mood to tell you right now. Chara: Okay, c’mon, let’s get out of this dump. Frisk and Chara tried getting through the dump until they met a dummy but it floats. Mad Dummy: You… Frisk: Who’s there? Mad Dummy: YOU… Chara: If someone is calling us, then show yourself. Mad Dummy: You… I am the Mad Dummy. It looks like you 2 ran away. I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until… YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they’d be in for a nice chat but you didn’t TALK TO THEM…! Horrible! Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! They were so heartbroken, that they phased right out of their dummy! HUMAN! I’ll break your SOUL out of your body! (Dummy! Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Mad Dummy: #FOOL!#You think you can hurt me?!#You can’t kill something incorporeal#It seems you won’t even try#That makes it easier! Now DIE, DIE, DIE!#To avenge my cousin’s lost home#You spooked them out, now they’re all alone#Should I comfort them? What’s their name?#I don’t know, doesn’t matter anyway!#Too busy taking your soul#So I’ll stand in my window throne#You’re a foolish, foolish, FOOLISH one!#To think that you could have ever won!#Feeble! Feeble! FEEBLE!#Futile! Futile! FUTILE!#Pitiful! Pitiful! PITIFUL HUMAN!#Wait, who’s that behind you?#Your ghostly friend will not save you!#Idiot! Stupid! The MEANEST HUMAN!#You’re just a DUMMY and I’m gonna prove it!#Wait, is that a compliment?#Well, who cares? Your death’s now commenced!#Hey guys! You DUMMIES! Don’t shoot at ME!#You’re FIRED! Replaced by the ones that aren’t dumb GARBAGE!#Dummy bots! Missle strike!#Prepare yourselves to make it right!#Alright! Dummy bots! Attack the human instead!#That’s a thought that you should best follow through with!#ALRIGHT! End the fight!#KILL THE HUMAN, and do it right! Frisk: #Chara, what do I do?#This dummy is going to slice us through Chara: #Keep it up, trick the attacks#Make his own magic hit him back Frisk: #There’s cotton everywhere#A really mad dummy, but I’m not scared#I’ll face those who are far worse#I’ll still make it through of course Mad Dummy: #Dummy bots! Magic attack!#Don’t let the missiles come back!#Try again! You’re AWFUL FRIENDS!#The final attack will now commence! Mad Dummy: DUMMY BOTS! FINAL AAAAATTAAAAACK! Mad Dummy: #FOOLS! You’re all even worse!#WELL, WHO CARES?! I don’t need friends!#I’ve still got knives!#All by myself, I can bring your end!#Prepare yourself for my knife barrage!#I don’t need my entourage!#All they do is ruin the fun!#Can’t take your soul with more than one!#HERE IT COMES! You should be afraid!#This dummy will bring your last day!#NOW HERE IS MY KNIFE ATTACK!#You’ll NEVER dodge this! And it WON’T come back! Mad Dummy: I’m… out of knives… Mad Dummy: #But it doesn’t matter!#We’re here forever!#We’re fighting til you give up#You’ve lost to this mad dummy#You think that this is FUNNY?!?!#AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chara: I can’t believe this. The only people who can see me are a human, a crybaby ghost, and a psycho dummy with anger issues! Mad Dummy: WHAT?! I DON’T HAVE ANGER ISSUES! Chara: Riiiight…. Come on, Frisk, let’s go. He can’t keep us here. Mad Dummy: Don’t walk away from me! You’ll be stuck here! FIGHTING ME FOREVER! Chara: You DO realize we can just walk away, right? Besides, why are you so mad? We didn’t just “not talk to him”, we never even MET your cousin. Mad Dummy: Uh… huh. I guess you’re right. You win this time, human… and… ghost human? Chara: Egh. I don’t like being called either of those, so don’t remind me! Frisk: Bye, Mr. Dummy! Mad Dummy: Um… bye? After a long fight with Mad Dummy, Frisk and Chara saw Napstablook again. Frisk: Hey Blook! Napstablook: Oh, hi Frisk and… who are you? Chara: Chara… Napstablook: Chara, right, do you 2 want to come to my house, if not then, it’s fine. Chara: Do you think we should come to his house? Frisk: Sure, c’mon Chara. Frisk and Chara went to Napstablook’s house where he is working on his Mixtape. Napstablook: Oh hi, I didn’t expect you to come. Frisk: It’s okay, what are you doing Blooky? Napstablook: Well, I’m working on a mixtape, do you wanna pick a song? Chara: Well, can I pick? Frisk: Sure, go ahead. Chara picked a song and he chose the one that said, ‘Spooktune’. He then gave it to Napstablook. Chara: Here Blooky. Napstablook: Oh so you chose 'Spooktune', let’s listen to it. Frisk: (whispers) He’s gonna sing (Spooktune Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Napstablook: #This is a song that I call Spooktune #It won’t leave your head anytime soon#Hear the notes as in your mind they play#And the world might look a bit less gray#Hear the spooky tune#Of this little song#And soon you’ll have no choice but to sing along#Listen to the spooky atmosphere#And the world outside might disappear#Clouds cover the moon#Fog shrouds all the world with gloom#And the tune of everything will soon come to an end#Hear the spooky song#Try to run away#But eventually you’ll sing along and say#Now my Spooktune song is nearly done#I really hope hearing it was fun#Clouds cover the moon#Fog shrouds all the world with gloom#And the tune of everything will soon come to an end (song ends) Napstablook: Well, what do you think? Frisk: It sounds good… Chara: Feels good. Frisk: Hey! Chara: Sorry, I’m just trying to make jokes. Frisk: Seriously, ‘that’s worse than mom’s jokes’. Chara: Hey! Frisk: Sorry, anyways, see ya around Napstablook. Napstablook: Bye. Chara: Bye. Frisk and Chara left the house and went back to Waterfall. This time, the Echo Flowers are talking about something Frisk wasn’t familiar with. Male Echo Flower 1: Why did the humans attack? They had nothing to fear, it would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of one human SOUL. Female Echo Flower 1: But they have one weakness. The strength of the human soul let's it persist outside the body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take it's SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL would have... Unfathomable power. Female Echo Flower 2: The power of take their SOULS. This is the power the humans feared. When a monster dies, their SOUL will disappear. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster. Female Echo Flower 1: But a special monster... A boss monster, their SOUL can persist for a few moments after death. A human could absorb this SOUL. Male Echo Flower 2: But this has never happened. And now it never will. Hurt, beaten and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. When the seven of their greatest magicians and sorcerers sealed us underground in Mount Ebott with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal... but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave. Female Echo Flower 3: There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a hugh power, equivalent to seven human SOULS, attacks the barrier... It will be destroyed. Male Echo Flower 1: But this place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will all remain trapped down here forever. However... there is a prophecy, The Angel... The one who has seen the surface... They will return, and the underground will go empty. Frisk: The prophecy of an angel? What the heck is that? Chara: This is the story my mom, Toriel, told me about before I went to bed but I didn’t understand until I ended my life. Frisk: How did you end your life? Chara: I killed myself so that my brother can take my soul, my adoptive brother. Frisk: Geez. Then, Monster Kid came back to meet Frisk. Monster Kid: Yo! Listen, Undyne told me to ‘stay away from that human’. Frisk: Why, I never did anything wrong, all I did was befriend every monster I met but I need to get outta here. Monster Kid: I know. Then he fell off the bridge and Frisk came to save him then Undyne. Monster Kid: Ahh! I tripped! Frisk: Here, let me help you. Frisk saved Monster Kid, then he stood up for himself and Frisk. Monster Kid: If, you are going to hurt my friend, then you’ll have to get through me first. Undyne got frustrated and left Monster Kid with Frisk. Monster Kid: She’s gone. Frisk: Monster Kid, thanks for saving my life from Undyne. Monster Kid: Because I haven’t had friends in my life, but I’m glad that you are my friend. Frisk: Thanks MK. Monster Kid: Oh, I have to go, my parents would be worried sick about me, bye Frisk. Frisk: Bye MK. After Monster Kid left, Frisk continued his journey with Chara. He saw the Echo Flowers but they were talking about something else. Female Echo Flower 1: Every human who falls down here must die. Male Echo Flower 1: With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever. Female Echo Flower 2: It's not long now. Female Echo Flower 3: King ASGORE will let us go. Female Echo Flower 2: King ASGORE will give us hope. Male Echo Flower 2: King ASGORE will save us all. Male Echo Flower 1: You should be smiling, too. Female Echo Flower 3: Aren't you excited? Female Echo Flower 1: Aren't you happy? Male Echo Flower 2: You're going to be free. Just then, Frisk encountered Undyne again but this time, she’s on top of a mountain. Undyne: And the humans shall not defeat us any longer. I knew you’d come here human, they all did, and they all fell. Frisk: What did you say, Undyne? (Spear of Justice Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet and Lemon Light Productions) Undyne: #With the seventh human soul, our world will be transformed#Now, you stand, facing me, in the eye of the storm... Undyne: But first human, let me tell you a tragic tale of our people. Frisk: What is it? Undyne: It all started long ago… no… you know what? SCREW IT!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!!! NGAAAAAH!!! (throws her helmet) Frisk: Undyne is a fish? Chara: Yup. Undyne: #Every hero has a duty to save the day#And you’re a villain who stands in our way#And I stand everyone in all the kingdom#All their hopes are held high#And I will now sing them#I don’t need a reward#I don’t stand up for praise#I will stand here and fight#Until my final day#Their future’s in my hands#What happens next decides#What happens to us all#Where our future will lie#I will never give up#I will defeat you here#I will hold up my spear#And fight on for your soul#Once, they lost all hope#But I will fill up the hole#By ripping you apart#And bringing ASGORE your soul Frisk: #What did you do to my soul?#Why did it turn green#When it is red Undyne: #I forged my destiny from my blood and my sweat #If there's one who can beat me, I haven't met them yet!#You'll never win, little child, this is my destiny#They will sing of my name in the pages of history! Frisk: #I need to carry on Undyne: #I’m every monster’s savior! Frisk: #Please don’t try to kill me Undyne: #This is what we strive for Frisk: #Please try to let me pass Undyne: #I’ll rip your soul from your body! Chara: #Frisk, don’t be scared#I know you can do it#You have DETERMINATION#Don’t let her take your soul#Just use the spear to dodge her attacks#C’mon keep going#Do not kill her#Just spare her or flee#Or just let her go to Hotland Frisk: #I’m not afraid#Because you are by my side#I won’t let her win#But I won’t kill her#I will just run away#If she can resist the heat#That’s a good plan#Thank you, Chara Undyne: #I have to fight, duty to the land#I will end you tonight#And bring them a happy end#You’re not getting away#Unless you strike me down#But it won’t be today#I’m a hero and I’m proud!#Alphys told me that humans are kinda cool#But you’re not like what she said #Your patheticness is cruel#I feel fire within#It won’t let me give in!#So hit me all you like!#You will not take my life! Frisk: #Undyne, just spare me#I didn’t anything wrong#I would never kill a monster#Just like you Chara: #He is right#Wait, I’m a ghost#I know you can’t hear me#But I will let him explain Undyne: #Stop running, human, now come back and fight#I will rip out your soul and I'll bring back the light!#You can't give me mercy, can't handle my might#Though you flee to the heat, you will not leave my sight! (Song Ends) Undyne passed out from the heat after Frisk ran away from her. Then, Sans came to meet him. Sans: Hey Frisk, glad to see you again. So, are you thirsty? Do you want some water? Frisk: Sure. Frisk got the water from Sans but he felt bad for Undyne so he gave it to her instead. Undyne then woke up and saw Sans with Frisk. Sans: Heya? Without saying a word, Undyne left. Then, Sans asked Frisk to have dinner with him. Sans: So Frisk, to you want to have dinner with me? Frisk: Sure, but where? Sans: Follow me. Frisk followed Sans to a restaurant which made Frisk puzzled because he doesn’t know that there is a diner in the underground. He didn’t mind anyway so he followed Sans in. They founded a seat so they sat down. (It's Raining Somewhere Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet and DJ Smell) Sans: #Here we are #We've come so far #All alone #You still want home #I know that feel #But let's be real #See what you have?#Good food, good drinks, good friends, bad laughs, so#I know you're driven#But look what you've been given#Is what you have to do#Really worth all this to you?#You're not alone#You've got this ol' bag of bones#To help you through#Show you what to do#I'm rootin' for ya, kid#Always will, and always did... Frisk: So, do you have any stories to tell me? Sans: Well, I dunno what to tell you. Frisk: #Don’t you know that you could tell me anything#And I would tell not another SOUL#In the end, when the laughter’s gone#I think we both feel QUITE ALONE Sans: #I can tell by the way that you speak to me#That there is so much that you MIGHT KNOW#Even so, it won’t fill the emptiness#That chills you to the bone Frisk: #Now and then, when you can find the company#Somehow it’s always behind LOCKED DOORS#Making promises you don’t want#Because you’ve made them once BEFORE Both: #Don’t you feel like A MESS sometimes?#I hope you know that it’s okay#Searching endlessly for your DISTRACTION#Just to make through the DAY Frisk: #You don’t have to have anything#Sorted out RIGHT NOW Sans: #Just take your time#And thought#It was raining somewhere Frisk: #Don’t you know that you could tell me anything#And I would tell not another SOUL Sans: #Go ahead, you can make your threats at me#But one day, I will be GONE Frisk: #Quietly, you can make your confessions#Through the spring of truth as you SPEAK IN JEST Sans: #I can hold it within your heart#Till I am finally laid to rest (Song Ends) Frisk: So, any stories? Sans: Well, I do, it started a few months ago when I was in a search for humans. Then, I got bored and saw this door. Frisk: The door from the Ruins to Snowdin? Sans: Exactly. Back to the story, I knocked at the door and a lady said, ‘Who’s there’? And I replied ‘dishes’. Frisk: Then, what did she say? Sans: She said, ‘Dishes who’? Frisk: What’s your answer? ‘Dishes Sparta’? Sans: Actually kid, it’s ‘dishes a very bad knock knock joke’. Frisk: (laughs) That’s kinda funny, what’s her reaction? Sans: She laughed, then I went on until I have to go because my brother, Papyrus, can’t go to bed without his bedtime story. Frisk: Okay, then what happened? Sans: Well, months after that, I didn’t hear her laugh, she was crying. I asked her what’s wrong, then she answered, ‘if a human ever comes through the door, please take care of them’. I hated making promises and I didn’t know her name. Now the promise came true, you came along Frisk, I will promise her to keep you safe. Frisk: Well, I know this lady, she looked after me for a while and her name is Toriel. Sans: Toriel, such a nice name, Frisk, I have something to tell you. Frisk: What? Sans: Y O U ‘ L L B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D… Frisk: (whimpers) Sans: Hey, lighten up, bucko, I’m just jokin’. Hey, what’s wrong. Frisk: Nothing. Sans: Well, I’ve gotta go, Papyrus is waiting for you at Undyne’s house. Frisk: Okay, anytime Sans. Sans left as Frisk and Chara went to Undyne’s house. As soon as Frisk is there, Papyrus, who is waiting, was excited to see him. Frisk: Papyrus, I’m here for Undyne. Papyrus: Excellent! Now, we will talk to Undyne so that she could be your friend. Also I’m going to give her a gift. Frisk: Cool. Papyrus: Okay, stand behind me. Papyrus knocked on the door and Undyne answered it. Undyne: Hey there Papyrus you’re here just in time. Papyrus: I'm always on time. Undyne, I brought a friend that you can talk to. Undyne: Hey there new friend of Papyrus, I don't think weee........ (realized that Frisk is with Papyrus) .... Why... don't you... come in? Frisk and Papyrus entered Undyne’s house. Papyrus: The human and I also brought a gift for you. Papyrus gives a golden bone with a ribbon to Undyne. Undyne: Uhh... thanks Papyrus, I'll put it in the drawer with the others. Undyne puts the golden bone in the drawer where it was filled with Papyrus’ gifts from before. Undyne: So tell me Papyrus, why did you bring this human? Frisk: Undyne, just call me ‘Frisk’ instead of calling me ‘human’. Undyne: Right, then... So are we ready? Papyrus: Whoopsy doopsy! I just remembered! I have to go to the bathroom, you 2 have fun! Papyrus jumped off the window, leaving Frisk and Undyne confused. Frisk: Did... Papyrus jump off the window, is he gonna be alright? Undyne: Yeah, I'm sure he be fine because he is a skeleton. (pauses) So why are you here Frisk? To rub your victory into my face? To humiliate me even further?! IS THAT IT?! Frisk: Uh, no. It's not like that Undyne. Undyne: I see, then why are you here? (notices) Wait a sec... you think I'm going to be friends with you? Instead of killing you off?! Frisk: Yeah? Undyne: Really? How delightful, let's do it! Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship... NOT! Why will I EVER been friends with you?! If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you up right now! Frisk: But Undyne, why are you keep hating me? Undyne: "Why"? WHY?!? Because you're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams, and I will NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! Papyrus appears at the broken window. Papyrus: Dang. What a shame... I thought Undyne could be friends with you. But I guess I’ve overestimated her, she’s not up to the challenge. (leaves the window) Undyne: (shocked) CHALLENGE?! What?! Papyrus, wait a second! (sighs) Dang it. Frisk: So... do you think that we can be friends? Undyne: Fine then, but listen up human… Frisk: (confused) Undyne: Oh, I mean... Frisk, I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day but first of all, we are not just going to be friends but instead we are going to be... BESTIES! Frisk: "Besties"? Undyne: Why Besties are person's best friend, it’s an easy word. So then... why don't you have a seat? Frisk: Alright then. (Dating Undyne/Be A Monster Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet Original Song I'll Make A Man Out of You from Mulan) Undyne: #Sit at the table#I’ll get something to drink#I said, ‘SIT DOWN THIS IS MY HOME YOU LITTLE FINK!!!’#Just point to what you want, I recommend tea#Um... I meant at a drink, are you flirting with me#Here's your tea, little kid, careful, it's hot!#Though YOU STILL SHOULD DRINK IT!#Do you like it or not#It's the best friggin' tea you've ever tasted-#Such flavor you can't comprehend!#For my most precious friend! Frisk: It's... very good, what kind of flavor is it, Undyne? Undyne: Why it is golden flower tea, one of the greatest tea that everyone tastes and I buy it at the groceries because it’s very cheap... You know Frisk, the way you drink that tea... you reminded of King Asgore, it was his favorite tea. Frisk: Really? I never really knew that, so tell me Undyne, how did you first join the royal guard? Undyne: Well, back then when I was a hot headed kid, once to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight him. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a hit on him, and he refused to fight back. I was so humiliated... then, he apologized and said... (doing lower man voice) "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" (back to her voice) I said yes, and from then on, he trained me until I finally managed to knock him down! But, I felt so bad for him. But he was beaming... I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Well, long story short, after training I finally became the head of the royal guard, then I'm the one training dorks to fight like Papyrus. Frisk: I see, so are you ever going to make him as the new royal guard? Undyne: I loved to but... I'm afraid I can't let Papyrus join. Also don't tell him I said that, because... He was just too innocent and nice, I mean look, he was supposed to capture you... and ended up being friends with you. I couldn't send him into battle, he will get ripped into smiling shreds. Frisk: When that's why you keep training him. Undyne: And even teach him to cooking. Frisk then noticed that his tea was empty. Frisk: Oh, Undyne I completely ran out. Undyne: Don't you worry Frisk, I'll get some more. Undyne was about to make another tea until she realized about Papyrus’ cooking lesson. Undyne: Wait a second... Papyrus, his cooking lesson... He was supposed to have that right now! If he’s not going to cook with me... Maybe you can cook with me! Frisk: What?! I... I can't cook, it’s too dangerous for me. Undyne: Dangerous? Fuhuhuhu! Don't be silly, we can cook together because we are Besties! Undyne: #Let's get down to business, to defeat the Enemy #Did they send me humans, when I asked for beasts? #You're the saddest kid I ever met#But you can bet, before we're through#Mister, I'll make a monster out of you#First start with the sauce, pound veggies into paste#Once you pound it up, DON’T YOU DARE PET THE ENEMY#You're a spineless, pale pathetic boy#And you haven't got a clue#Somehow I'll make a beast out of you Frisk: #I'm never gonna smash ‘em up #I’m not going for a look#Boy, was I a fool for this#This girl's got me scared to death#Hope she doesn't force right through me#Now I really wish that I knew how to cook Chorus: #Be a monster Undyne: #You must be swift as a coursing river Chorus: #Be a monster Undyne: #With all the force of this great spaghetti Chorus: #Be a monter Undyne: #With all the strength of a raging fire #Mysterious as the dark side of this world#Now it’s time to put the heat #Heed my every order, and you might learn#Now let your passion desire#What, you made a fire?#Well please don’t cause a fire!#YEAH! Frisk: I told you Undyne. Undyne: Yeah maybe you’re right, no wonder Papyrus really sucks at cooking. So what are we going to do next? Friendship bracelets, or others? (sighs) Who am I kidding? I can't get a friend like everyone else. Frisk: Hey it's okay, it's not your fault because friends will never leave your side. But you don't need to blame everyone because of what they didn't do like you keep attacking me that I was a murderer. Undyne: Sure thing, and now for this day forth. I will make sure that I will never blame anyone and even my friends! Thank you very much Frisk. Frisk: Your welcome, so... are we going to leave this burning house? Frisk and Undyne escaped the burning house without any injuries. Undyne: Well, that was very fun Frisk we can do more some other time! But I have to find the place to sleep or live. Papyrus: Maybe you can live at my house in Snowdin. Uundyne: Wha? Papyrus! This is all your fault! Papyrus: Of course it is, am I really helpful? Undyne: You know, yeah it does work good on you Papyrus. So Frisk if we meet again in Snowdin, we can do a fun game that I like to call Snow Wrestling. Frisk: Snow wrestling? I’ve never heard of that game. Chara: So do I. Frisk: Shut up Chara. Chara: Sorry. Papyrus: (whispers) That’s when she sneaks up on you from behind, then, she tackles and yells "snow wrestling!". it’s... not the best game for me. Undyne: Well, you know what I think Papyrus? Papyrus: What? Undyne: (wrestles Papyrus) SNOW WRESTLING! Papyrus felt scared and he tried to escape the tackle. Undyne: You could give it a try Frisk. Frisk and Chara laughed and Papyrus escaped. Papyrus: I’m out of here! I fear for my personal safety! (runs off) Frisk: Well, I have to get back to Hotlands and even going back home. I hope I'll see you again Undyne. Undyne: Me too. (realized) Oh wait a second Frisk, before you go... Can you take this letter to Dr. Alphys? Frisk: Sure thing. Undyne gives the letter to Frisk. Frisk: So where is she live? Undyne: She lives in Hotlands at a building called Laboratory. Frisk: Then why can’t you give this letter to her by yourself? Undyne: Well umm... I completely forgot to tell you, because I don't want to go to Hotlands, it will make me die from thirst and you saved me when you give me cold water. Frisk: Oh I see, because you are a fish and the heat will make you feel thirsty. Don't you worry Undyne, I will deliver this to Alphys in no time. Undyne: Thanks, oh if you read this letter... I WILL KILL YOU! Well see you later Frisk! Papyrus: Maybe you can talk to her with a romantic voice, it will be flattering. Undyne: I'll show you "Flattering"! Undyne runs after Papyrus. Papyrus: NO!!! NOT THE FLATTERY SUPLEX!!! Chara: Frisk, let’s go. Category:Episodes